Schoolkid (Trainer class)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Schoolkid |jpname=塾がえり |jptranslit=Jukugaeri |jptrans=Coming Home from Cram School |image=ORAS Schoolkid M.png|size=97px |image2=ORAS Schoolkid F.png|size2=116px |caption=Art from |altnames='Schoolboy' (Generation II), School Kid (Generations III- ) |intro=Generation II |games= |gender=Both |counterpart= , |manga=''Pokémon Friendship Story'' (''Pocket Monsters'' series) }} A Schoolkid (Japanese: がえり Coming Home from Cram School), or School Kid, is a type of Pokémon Trainer that debuted in the Generation II games as Schoolboys. In Generation III, female variations were introduced and the class gained a gender-neutral name. They are presented as young children carrying school bags, with the boys then growing up to become s. They raise a variety of , but they are usually unevolved. In , older versions of Schoolkids appear as the and classes. Appearance Artwork Trainer list Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire }} }} }} }} }} :See more: List of Battle Tower Trainers (Generation III)/School Kid Pokémon Emerald }} }} }} JPN}} }} }} :See more: List of Battle Frontier Trainers (Generation III)/School Kid Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Chance}} }} Esteban }} Forrest}} }} Mackenzie}} Tiera}} :See more: List of Battle Tower Trainers (Generation IV)/School Kid Pokémon Platinum Chance}} }} Esteban }} Forrest}} }} Mackenzie}} Tiera}} :See more: List of Battle Frontier Trainers (Generation IV)/School Kid Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Black and White }} Alan}} }} Carter}} }} }} }} Lydia}} }} Millie}} Sally}} Sammy}} Serena}} Shane }} Shayne }} Silvia }} :See more: List of Battle Subway Trainers/School Kid Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Alan}} Alberta}} }} Cassie }} Cassie }} Cassie }} }} Keston}} }} }} Millie}} Neil}} Rita}} Sally}} Seymour }} Seymour }} Seymour }} William}} Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Georgia}} Georgie}} }} }} Meena}} Nitzel}} Ted}} Pokémon Stadium 2 In the anime Max, one of 's from the and 's little brother, seems to be based on the Schoolkid Trainer class design from . His debut appearance was in There's no Place Like Hoenn. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Interesting Interactions Involving Illumise, faces a virtual Schookid as his first battle at the , who uses , and . A male Schoolkid was shown facing at the in Softening Up Kakuna, using a and . A male Schoolkid with an appeared amongst the Trainers at the Safari Zone Gate in Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down. A female Schoolkid with a appeared in An Odd Speech, listening to Ghetsis's speech to the people of Accumula Town. A male and a female Schoolkid appeared in Unraveling Mysteries as a part of the crowd on . A male and a female Schoolkid were seen in Dream a Little Dream among the Trainers entering . In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga ]] In Let's Use Fighting Type Pokémon!!, battled a Trainer named Tatsuya during a Pokémon tournament. Tatsuya was introduced by DJ Mary as having just returned from cram school, an obvious reference to the Japanese name of the Schoolkid Trainer class. Additionally, his design is visually similar to the Schoolkids as they appear in the games. Pokémon None of Tatsuya's own Pokémon are known, though he used a rental , , and in his battle with Gold during the tournament taking place. As Gold defeated him easily, none of their moves were seen. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Schoolkid named (Japanese: てつや Tetsuya) appeared in Pokémon Friendship Story. Pokémon is Tetsuya's only known Pokémon. None of Volbeat's moves are known.}} Trivia * Of the School Kids that can be battled in Hoenn, three of them are found in the player's second run through the Trick House, while the other two, both in and able to be re-battled, imply that they are Roxanne's students. * Kōji Nishino from Game Freak stated that Schoolboys grow up to be s in a July 2000 interview with the Japanese Nintendo Online Magazine about .開発スタッフインタビュー／パワーアップした『金・銀』 (translation by TCRF admin GlitterBerri) In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=小學生 學童 |zh_cmn=小學生 剛下課的學生 刚下课的少年 學童 |nl=Schoolkind |fr=Élève |de=Schulkind |it=Scolaro ( ) Scolara ( ) |ko=학원 끝난 아이 Hag-won Kkeutnan Ai |pt_br=Estudante |es=Colegial ( ) Escolar ( - ) }} References Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Schulkind es:Escolar it:Scolaro e Scolara ja:じゅくがえり zh:小学生